É Tempo de Mudança
by Luka Sai
Summary: Sakura sai a procura de Sasuke, sozinha. A história terá encontros surpreendentes. Ainda não há pares certos, ainda que pareça...Aviso é a minha "primeira vez", sejam pacientes quando escreverem suas reviews, mas escrevam, pls!
1. O Encontro

É Tempo de Mudanças

Capítulo 1: O Encontro

- É isso! – gritou a kunoichi.

Sakura arrumou sua mochila e saiu sem avisar nada a ninguém. _Não posso colocá-los em perigo se isso for um erro. _Mas antes de sair, é claro, queimou alguns papéis e planos que havia traçado alguns dias antes.

Saiu à noite. Esperava que ninguém a visse. Alguns minutos se passaram até cruzar os portões e seguir rumo ao norte de sua vila.

Dois dias se passaram durante a empreitada. Sakura havia planejado seu trajeto através de uma pesquisa feita com possíveis relatos – os quais pegou "emprestado" da mesa de sua sensei - de quem havia visto Sasuke ou algumas suspeitas de seu novo-velho comparsa. Analisou possibilidades, mapeando lugares, entendendo se havia veracidade ou poderia ser engano. Por conseqüência de sua exaustiva pesquisa, ela já tinha quase certeza do local em que poderia ainda estar instalado seu ex-colega de time, ou pelo menos as redondezas do local.

Seguindo ao norte, a floresta estava cada vez mais densa. Deparou-se com algumas vilas, aldeias, que por "acaso" estavam inseridas nos relatos emitidos a Godaime por seus ninjas ou civis.

Estava exausta, mas provavelmente o local já estava muito próximo. Na manhã seguinte começaria a busca pelo possível esconderijo – visto que se de dia a floresta já era densa o suficiente para muito pouco enxergar, a noite seria ainda mais problemático. Instalou-se em um local que era mais ou menos protegido, era uma enorme pedra lascada horizontalmente, na verdade, a rachadura era tão profunda que poderia ser suficiente para ela poder dormir ali, e ficar um pouco menos exposta a algum eventual encontro prematuro com algum tipo de ninja, ou "O" ninja. Após deitar-se custou a dormir deparando-se mais uma vez com o medo, ansiedade e felicidade pela possível descoberta. Mas, ao pensar nos momentos bons que havia tido com aqueles seres que tanto amava, e o quanto valeria a pena estar ali se tudo desse certo, tranqüilizou-se fluindo uma boa energia dentro de seu corpo e ela pode enfim descansar.

Era manhã, deveria ser próximo às 10h00min, quando acordou e preparou suas coisas para seguir adiante. Ainda bem que, por sorte, descansou e nada demais aconteceu. _ Estou sozinha, mas eu consigo._ Era necessário dormir, sabe-se lá o que poderia acontecer dentro de sua busca. Comeu uma maçã em seu café e levantou acampamento.

Fez um contorno na área tracejada mentalmente. Procurando qualquer coisa que pudesse evidenciar certa anormalidade, como alguma residência abandonada, templo, ou sabe-se lá o que, mas por fim, voltou ao lugar que estava antes, já estava quase escurecendo novamente. Entretida em seus pensamentos, sobre o que exatamente procurar não se deu conta do vulto há uns vinte metros a espreitando. Porém, a sombra fez uma tosse como para chamar atenção. Sakura gelou, temeu só de olhar. Não sabia se devia levantar seu rosto, se queria realmente levantar seu rosto. Foi retomando a coragem, que a empalideceu de vez.

Sakura não conseguia acreditar, não podia vê-lo totalmente, mas a forma como a sombra se tracejava era reconhecível, o cabelo parecia pontiagudo em várias mechas. Era ele. E ele, aparentemente não queria atacá-la. Ela sorriu ao mesmo tempo em que se petrificou. O vulto se aproximava. Foi então que ele disse:

- Já disse a vocês para não me perseguirem mais. – protestou ele, com um tom meio sarcástico.

A voz de Sasuke não era de raiva, era calma. Á primeira vista Sakura não entendeu. Ele vinha ao seu encontro. Como que para um abraço e ela mal podia falar. Foi então que, quando a imagem se tornou completa, ela disse:

-Sasuke-kun não conseguiria jamais abandoná-lo ainda que pudesse. – e foi até ele.

Em um sorriso receptivo, Sasuke consentiu seu abraço.

Sakura sentiu-se plena ao tocá-lo, e ele, de repente, a beijou. A kunoichi ficou perplexa pela situação, e emocionalmente realizada, posto que, há muito já havia desenhado mentalmente a ocasião. Porém sempre pensou que os lábios dele seriam mais quentes, aconchegantes e que não teria um gosto tão áspero, embora seu coração com batimentos muito acelerados denunciasse a vontade de realizar este primeiro beijo. De repente, tudo nublou e Sakura sentiu seu corpo pesado. _O que está acontecendo comigo?_- se perguntou ão, simplesmente seu corpo desmoronou.


	2. Duplamente errada

Não revisei e estou meio emburrada...Nem a mer%$%$ me mandaram, ninguém gostou ou não leram..Mas se lerem e acharem uma droga, eu vou gostar de saber também.É legal escrever, nem que seja para ouvir as pessoas discordando de você. Bom me deixem reviews, please!

Capítulo 2: Duplamente errada

Sakura abriu os olhos sem entender muito o que havia acontecido. Não reconhecia aquele lugar, as paredes escuras, iluminadas apenas por uma vela. Foi levantando, e quase instantaneamente percebeu-se desnuda. Olhou para o vulto a espioná-la e exasperadamente gritou:

- O que você fez comigo? Por que estou assim? – perguntou ela gritando e chorando de raiva pelo que poderia ter acontecido.

A voz conhecida disse com um tom de sarcasmo:

- Não se preocupe, você não faz meu tipo. Considere-se apenas um presente para alguém e um refém pra mim. - disse Sasuke, quase sorrindo.

Sakura concentrou seu chakra, pronta para atacá-lo, mas o ninja facilmente bloqueou o que parecia apenas um soco comum.

- Não adianta desperdiçar chakra, essa cela está coberta por um jutsu que absorve qualquer anomalia da quantidade desse tipo de energia. E também, poupe resignação, apenas alguns escolhidos com um determinado selo passam e ultrapassam essa jaula invocada especialmente para prisioneiros teimosos, como você, por exemplo.

Sakura sacudiu a cabeça, na esperança de acordar daquele pesadelo. Estava nua, cansada e decepcionada. Havia se preparado para a morte, mas nunca havia pensado em ser enclausurada. Poderiam torturá-la e (dado os fatos) fazer outras coisas terríveis com seu corpo, servindo de cobaia ou receptáculo para alguma coisa, onde não saberia a resposta de seu corpo e se seria útil para eles, diante da possível situação, pensava ela atemorizada com as conseqüências de seus atos de insistência em acordar um amigo que possivelmente já estava morto por dentro. Então ela solta um berro:

- Como você pôde? Eu vim para levá-lo de volta, levá-lo para perto de quem te ama e você faz isso. Pelo menos mate-me...

- Poupe-me de sua voz! Se você não fosse tão necessária no meu plano, já teria feito isto, para usar em meus experimentos. Agora, tome isto! - joga-lhe um vestido - é melhor do que nada. Eu quero que o meu presente para ele esteja bem atraente.

- Jamais! - disse ela não muito certa sobre o que estava respondendo. - não vou colaborar com você!

- Não creio que você tenha muita escolha. Ali há uma porta. É quase um banheiro. Vista-se logo! Assim como atraí você com as minhas persuasões mentais, pra trazer-te pra cá, posso prejudicar seus outros amigos com minhas armadilhas.

- Não consigo acreditar que você esqueceu...

- Cale-se e vista-se logo. Estou perdendo minha calma com você...Logo posso atrair um de seus amigos pra cá...sozinho, como influenciei você a fazer...

Sakura não se lembrara de ter sido influenciada por ninguém, apenas sentia medo de perder seus amigos numa cilada, que ela estava vendo, se concretizou.

Pensando em tudo que estava acontecendo, e em como estava, não havia como ser pior com colocando aquele vestido.. _Eu não posso acreditar que já é tarde demais para Sasuke. Mas, se ele não me machucou - pois poderia tê-lo feito depois que eu desmaiei - é porque ainda sou um trunfo. Há algo que eu possa faze, só preciso de tempo para descobrir. _Decidiu colaborar para entender o que estava por vir e em que ele precisava dela_. _Naquela peça tosca, havia um razoável banheiro. Quase se alegrou. Era como se ao menos pudesse afogar suas magoas naquele chuveiro. Tomou um banho demorado. E tentando secar-se com um pedaço de pano que achou no banheiro (devia ser algo como uma toalha para o rosto), vestiu logo a roupa. Sentia-se desnuda ainda. O vestido era de cor vinho. Uma frente única em que o decote ia até sua barriga, e com certeza, também, estava muito curto. _Por que isto?_ - era o que se perguntava. Não conseguia entender que charada era aquela. _Que interesse ele tem em deixar-me desta forma para ser um presente para alguém_? Só de pensar no comparsa de Sasuke, ela sentiu-se enojada e começou a refletir uma maneira de fazê-lo matá-la.

Chegou de volta ao quarto, e um novo vulto estava no quarto, e podia ver, quando este acendeu uma luz do outro lado do quarto, ainda que fraca que era o comparsa de Sasuke. _O que ele pode querer comigo? Como vou atacá-lo se ele tentar alguma coisa? Se bem que talvez esta cela não tolere a super-elevação de nenhum tipo de chakra... mas ainda que eu o mate, ,como sairia daqui?Se bem que mesmo morrer pode ser melhor do que vê-lo me forçar a realizar alguma de suas pervertidas vontades, ainda mais com ele. _ Porém, a voz do outro lado do quarto a retirou de suas reflexões.

- Acho que talvez estejas bem atraente! – considerou ele.

- Eu não vou descer tão baixo! Lute comigo, pois eu prefiro morrer a ficar com você Kabuto!

- Por favor, sua idiota! Não pense que quero você.

- Mas então por que Sasuke me fez usar isto?

- Ainda não entendeu?

- Deveria?

- Aguarde, meu retorno. Já te explicarei.

- Me diga agora o que você vai fazer! - gritou a kunoichi, já atrás dele, tentando dominá-lo com um golpe corporal.

Mas o ninja facilmente se desvencilhou desferindo um golpe em seu estômago fazendo-a cair.

Alguns minutos se passaram e ela simplesmente não conseguia juntar as peças deste quebra-cabeça.

Até que Sasuke entra novamente em seu quarto, ela o olha aborrecida e ele lhe dá um meio sorriso. De repente, ela não consegue acreditar, mas a cena se repete como em um deja vu, atrás dele entra Sasuke, simultaneamente, dizendo:

-Não entendi o porquê desse jo...O que ela está fazendo aqui?

Kabuto desfaz o jutsu.

- Um presente pra você. - diz ele com um ar sarcástico.

_Como eu não percebi? Será que era ele o tempo todo? Oh...Não! _pensou tocando, no mesmo instante em seus lábios, e esfregando-os.

Kabuto solta uma enorme risada e segue:

-Também não foi prazeroso pra mim!

Era como se ela tivesse levado um soco no estômago.

Enquanto isso o ex-colega não se mexe. Não fala. Não pisca. Não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo, mas seus olhos conseguiam se lambuzar só de olhar para ela. Ela estava simplesmente uma linda mulher. Porém, o semblante do humano-estátua, não se alterava.

- O que você pensa estar fazendo com ela aqui?-disse ele se desviando do teor sexual de seus pensamentos, que a situação estava despertando, afinal, vendo-a na meia-luz ela estava incrivelmente perfeita, o contorno de seus seios aparecia com o decote de seu vestido, aparecendo mais adiante, com o rasgo do vestido, a sua cintura, abaixo olhava as pernas bem torneadas que a ninja conseguira pelo efeito de tantas lutas e missões. Estava incrivelmente linda, não que já não fosse, mas com aquele corpo era impossível não perder a inocência que seu rosto tentava demonstrar.

-Pensei em te presentear... Ela estava desprotegida, passeando pelo "bosque", procurando por você...procurando pelo presente dela, e eu inverti a situação,vou te dá-la de presente, aposto que ela vai gostar de ser sua.

Sakura em um misto de náusea e torpor, sentiu-se corar e ao mesmo tempo tremer. Era o seu Sasuke - kun, ele não a decepcionou, podia estar pelo menos mais feliz até que...

- Ah... Então, tu pensas que por conta _"disso" _– apontando para ela – eu vou te ajudar?- disse ele refletindo.

- Na verdade, dentre outras motivações que você tem para me ajudar, digamos que ela é um brinde, até que bem atraente...Fora que você se importando ou não, não saberia desfazer o jutsu de liberar esta sala , onde para mim ela está apenas ocupando espaço, podendo, assim, matá-la se você não quiser meu humilde presente. Pense bem, a coitada ia morrer por abstinência mesmo, eu apenas adiantaria o processo. Só nós dois podemos entrar e sair daqui, afinal, só nós temos um amigo muito próximo em comum em nossa energia...

- Faça o que quiser com ela... - retrucou Sasuke. -Não irei te ajudar por causa dela, e, sim porque por enquanto você também é útil para mim.

Kabuto deu um leve sorriso.

- Mas acho que vou ser misericordioso um pouco mais de tempo. -disse ele, visto que ainda era possível enxergar nos olhos de Sasuke uma leve tensão por vê-la.

Sakura estava de longe sendo racional naquela situação, dando tanto atenção às palavras do ninja que não percebeu em suas respostas um leve ar de apreensão. _Por que ele falou isso? Será que não há nenhum sentimento quanto a nós? Ele está tão distante assim, tão frio, odiando tanto, que já não mais se importa com quem pertenceu ao passado dele?_ Naquele momento Sakura sentiu uma lágrima desmoronar de seu rosto.

Os dois saíram da peça, sem nada dizer, sem nem olharem seus olhos direito. Porém, Sakura notou alguma coisa no chão. Aproximou-se e constatou que era uma bandejinha, com um pote - onde havia uma espécie de ração- e um copo com água. A água ela não dispensou. A ração, porém, não entraria em seu estômago. Achou melhor dormir, percebendo que talvez, já fosse tarde e que dormindo, talvez acordasse na manhã seguinte vendo que tudo foi só: _um grande pesadelo_ - pensou ela, abatida e sem forças.


	3. Pseudoconversa

Bom! Eu fiquei tão feliz por algumas pessoas me responderem que coloquei o que poderia ser uma parte de um capítulo (é muito pequeno!^^). Na verdade, eu sou louca por esse site. E, além de não ter internet sempre (fazendo com que eu passe a salvar os textos em meu computador, para poder lê-los depois) também, eu aproveito mais o meu tempo para ler, do que para escrever...( =$) Assim, é complicado estar sempre atualizando. Mas muito obrigada pelo apoio! E mais ainda por terem sido tão gentis a ponto de não censurarem meus erros de gramática e pontuação (vírgulas sempre são um problema e eu ainda por cima não as revisei^^)!

Aff!! Esqueci o disclaimer...ah mas vocês sabem, né?!

Pseudo Capítulo 3: Pseudo conversa

Sakura estava ainda se revirando, mentalmente, e tentando dormir. Ainda que exausta, não conseguia parar de refletir sobre o que estava ocorrendo. Não conseguia evitar o fluxo de emoções que acabara de acontecer, pela conclusão, que já mais racional, começou a perceber. Seu lado racional percebeu que pelas palavras de Kabuto, ela ainda fosse fundamental em seu jogo, mesmo que como chantagem. _Apesar de que ainda não sei como sair daqui, nunca ouvi falar desse jutsus, muito menos combinados. Só pode ter sido invenção de Orochimaru, mais uma delas..._ Porém, seu lado menina, emocional, passou a refletir sobre as mesmas ocasiões, entretanto com um pouco mais de otimismo nas respostas. _Eu sou um "presente". Talvez Sasuke sinta alguma coisa por mim. Ou pelo menos, por seus amigos. _– pensou ela, um pouco menos otimista, mas muito alegre pela possibilidade. Sasuke, mesmo negando, respondeu afirmativamente para seu comparsa. _ Mas será que isso é um sinal ou estou projetando? _ - Não sabia dizer. Veio então uma pergunta mais racional:

- O que é que eles estão tramando? – questionou ela, conversando consigo mesma.

- Isto não é da sua conta! – disse a voz ríspida.

Sakura arqueou as sobrancelhas e sentou-se na cama para enxergar o portador da voz.

- Sasuke-kun ! – disse ela em um suspiro. Sentiu seu estômago se revirando por vê-lo. Ainda que ele estivesse sendo rude, isso implicava em ele não ter mudado tanto, então. _Como não percebi, como me enganei tanto com Kabuto sendo gentil se passando por Sasuke._

Ele então se aproxima um pouco mais e ela se levanta, pensando que a vinda dele em seu quarto era, no mínimo, perigosa para ambas as possibilidades que matutava rapidamente naquele momento. Porém, com uma alternativa se deliciou tanto que era possível enxergar seu rubor na fraca luz.

Seu olhar, na medida em que ele se aproximava, era, claramente, mais intimidador.

- Tu continuas uma garota infantil! Você e o irracional ninja _seu _amigo não notaram que essa é uma idéia tola? Que eu estou aqui porque não quero mais os laços desprezíveis que vocês me oferecem? – declarou ele, como sempre rudemente.

Sakura não deixou por menos nem rechaçou a idéia:

- Tanto acredito nesta como possível resposta que resolvi procurar você sozinha! – retrucou ela, um pouco irritada.

- Como? Então Naruto nem está por vir ao "nosso" resgate?- disse ele incrédulo.

- Não, ele nem sabe. Eu que consegui as pistas e pesquisei sozinha. Como bem sabes, o forte de Naruto não é ler, ou mesmo, planejar.

Sasuke arqueou as sobrancelhas, provavelmente em sinal de surpresa.

* Como ela se atreve a falar assim comigo, de igual para igual? Será que eu já não a deixo mais tão abalada com a minha presença? Será que ninguém mais teme a mim?* - pensou ele, refletindo, ao mesmo tempo, ao mesmo tempo surpreso pela atitude da kunoichi e perplexo, por aquilo intrigar-lhe.

Respostas aos comentários:

Vamos por ordem de chegada (eu sorrindo de orelha a orelha por poder dizer isso):

**Uchiha Bianca: **

Arigato!!!!!

Fiquei tão feliz. Mas agora estou tensa! Não quero te decepcionar! =x

Eu gosto bastante do gato-lindo-estátua-Sasuke-kun, mas a história vai dar muitas voltas ainda (pelo menos é o que eu pretendo)^^. Obgda pelas palavras mto motivadoras, mas eu não mereço tanto! Como você ordenou, fiz questão de não demorar muito pra colocar alguma coisa no ar^^. Qto ao hentai, estou louca para públicá-lo, só que eu preciso ajustá-lo, eu acho que escrevi muito mal, e não tenho estado inspirada para reeditá-lo. Mas, vou tentar dar uma olhada nele esse findi!

Mais uma vez, obrigada por ler e, principalmente, por comentar!

Bjos!

**Motoko – Li:**

Agradeço muito pelas palavras de incentivo! Sim, é a primeira vez que escrevo (=$)! Tenho mtas coisas a corrigir, mas essas palavras me fizeram querer escrever mais. Espero que goste do desenrolar. Amei a sua fic: A Cor da Noite, a parte do Touga é simplesmente perfeita ( parece muito realista) – tentei deixar uma review, mas deu erro. Você descreve as cenas com mta perfeição! Achei a sua cela bem parecida com a minha (a da Sakura) . Eu estava insegura se poderia "criar" uma cela assim, e não sair muito fora do anime, mas quando li que você fez a mesma coisa, não me senti mais mal por te-la descrito daquela maneira. Embora, tenha deixado de sentir a idéia como original, a confiança no script do texto, que gostaria que mantivesse alguma fidelidade ao desenho,aumentou. Transmamento de pensação? – como diria o Chapolin! xD

Obrigada pelo conselho qto aos coments anônimos. Não irei desanimar,não! Bgda, mesmo! Bjos

Ahhh...e obgda, de novo, pela fic maravilhosa com a Sakura! Eu amo ela e adorei o fato dela ter "contracenado" com os personagens que eu curto, aumentando a expectativa de com quem ela iria ficar, tendo um quase caso!^^ Adorei que tenha ficado com Sai...Enfim, adorei tudo! É bom que ela não perdoe sempre o Sasuke, afinal!É isso! Espero sempre te ver por aqui!

Bjuu

**Loow-chan**

Girls Power!!!!UAhuahUHAU

Nós ainda iremos dominar o mundo! Mas, por enqto, eu me contentaria se acontecesse ao menos no Naruto! AHuahuA

Sakura está fortona agora e eu qro que a reconheçam!

Qto ao casal...eu quero fazer umas coisas loucas...é uma pena que eu não tenha mto tato pra descrever o affair deles. Mas acho ele aceitará o presente sim!

Precisa me agradecer não! Eu que adoro mto o que você escreve! Principalmente porque além de escrever mto bem, você coloca os dois personagens que eu amo, bem caracterizados, eles não deixam de parecer-se com os do Anime!

Bgda pela força, mesmo!Bjuuu


	4. Mudanças de comportamento

**Mudanças de comportamento**

Ao mesmo tempo, porém, esbravejou um pouco saindo da confusão que a kunoichi rapidamente o colocara pela arrogância da resposta e esbravejou:

- Pois bem, a sua e, só sua, fraqueza e insanidade, a trouxeram aqui. – disse ele.

_Ele está falando demais..._

- O que você veio fazer aqui? – cortou ela já cansada das farpas.

O olhar dele, no fundo, era até passível de compreensão, apesar de só mudar a expressão dos olhos, e ela conseguiu enxergar as pequenas mudanças no homem-estátua.

- Hm..Direta? Pra minha surpresa...- constatou ele. -Você só não me surpreendeu, por enquanto ao menos, por não ter percebido que Kabuto se passara por mim. Como você pôde achar que em algum momento eu iria querer tocá-la? Sua fraca. Você sempre vai deixar essas suas emoções a derrotarem. Essa é a sua principal fraqueza.

Sakura tentou não desmoronar, mas, afinal, como poderia? Ela estava ali por causa dele, já era óbvio que as emoções sempre se colocavam a frente..Mas não seria ela a única, seria? Seus amigos e pessoas que amam, de alguma forma, tendem a fazer isso. _Não sou só eu a fraca quando trata-se de lutar por alguém que você ama..Ou pior de deixar-se enganar por causa disto. _Ela não resistiu. A lágrima tentou cair disfarçadamente, mas era perceptível. Contra ele, ela não teria tal força. Porém:

- Seria eu a única a fraquejar? A única pessoa a deixar-se enganar por sentir?

- Provavelmente não. – deu ele de ombros, sendo sarcástico – Sempre haverá tolos por aí.

-Uhm...E o rapaz que fala isso, não é por acaso alguém que perdeu tudo que amava e preferiu ESCONDER-SE atrás de uma máscara de ódio e egoísmo? De uma motivação que é a sua principal existência..sim, um sentimento : de derrota, traição, amor e ódio - uma vingança! Por favor, Sasuke, em que seu sentimento de vingança quanto a seu irmão, seu esconderijo emocional, é mais nobre ou menos tolo do que o meu? Ambos nos cegam. A única incoerência é que alguém que se julga tão perspicaz não perceba isso. – observou a kunoichi de súbito.

Os olhos dele cerraram-se. Era possível perceber seus próximos passos, ainda que não prevesse seus movimentos, ele provavelmente não hesitaria em atacá-la. Ele rapidamente se aproxima da ninja. Sem que ela visse, se posicionou atrás dela e com uma kunai em seu pescoço, esbravejou:

- Você não sabe de nada. Se eu estivesse em seu lugar não daria mais nenhuma palavra sobre os assuntos que não te dizem respeito.

Ela não alterou sua posição. simplesmente consentiu. Não mais temeria morrer, voltar sem ele, inevitavelmente, a faria definhar. Mas ele também não se mexeu, foi, então, em um momento que a fez pensar na derrota quanto ao seu objetivo, que ela foi mais longe:

- Que foi Sasuke? Magoei seus sentimentos? Ou é surpresa? – sentiu um calafrio subir-lhe a espinha, ele a apertara ainda mais, como quem vai desferir o golpe final, ela não resistira, não lutara, no entanto, ela sentiu o outro braço apertá-la ainda mais, e uma respiração apressada perto de seu ouvido. – E aí, terás coragem de fazê-lo? – incentivou ela, com sua falta de bom senso, podia sentir os dentes dele rangendo. - Se fores me matar, o faça agora. E seja breve. – _fui longe demais..._

Os segundos eram uma eternidade,_ o que o faz hesitar? _

Num sussurro, com a respiração descompassada, ele sentencia:

- Irritante!

Sentiu uma mão percorrer sua cintura, agarrando- a, enquanto ainda sentia seu pescoço apertado por um dos braços de seu ex-colega. De repente, em um misto de medo e prazer sentiu seu corpo responder arrepiado quanto às mordiscadas a que ele estava condenando seu pescoço, de maneira voraz. A mão que estava em sua cintura a prendia cada vez mais puxando de encontro ao corpo forte, daquele que estava a arfar em suas costas. De repente, sente um empurrão pra trás, sua cabeça bate em uma parede fria, logo após suas costas. Tenta aparar o que achou que fosse ser uma queda, como que instintivamente, mas suas mãos são rapidamente presas acima de sua cabeça. E ele já se encontrava a sua frente.

- O que você está... fazendo, Sas-suke..kunn.? – disse ela, tentando perguntar o que parecia óbvio. Suas bochechas coradas, não ajudavam em nada a disfarçar o torpor que seu corpo sentia ao ser tocada por aquelas mãos que destilavam carícias tão selvagens.

Os olhos que estavam a sua frente a observavam. E esses olhares maliciosos destinados ao corpo da kunoichi não facilitaram em nada a tentativa de diminuir seu próprio rubor.

Ele apreciava a visão. Olhou-a de cima a baixo, e percebendo as reações que ela, apesar de tentar manter-se durona, sentia com toques muito simples, mas cheios de desejos que ele a proporcionava, deu um sorrisinho só com um canto da boca e disse olhando-a nos olhos:

- Um presente que eu tenho certeza, você quer há muito tempo. – Ao terminar sua frasezinha de "efeito", friccionou sua parte íntima nos quadris dela de uma maneira vulgar, e, ainda, agarrando-a em seus braços, mostrou a ela o quanto ele a queria, pressionando-a com o seu corpo.

Lutando bravamente contra seus próprios desejos, deixou-se pensar por um momento que _não foi assim que eu imaginei, _mas, levemente, lisonjeada - _ele realmente me quer -_ ela foi se convencendo de que deveria continuar.

Sasuke a beijou com volúpia, rápido, como se precisasse urgentemente dos lábios dela.

Sakura fechava os olhos. Um misto de ansiedade e medo embrulhavam seu estômago, fazendo-a tentar resistir com seus braços e, simultaneamente, corresponder com seus beijos. A língua dele buscava a dela. No seu íntimo ela sabia que sucumbiria, mas o fator resistência tornava a luta entre os corpos mais interessantes.

Ele, então, segurando-a em seus braços, foi devagar, descendo pelo pescoço da kunoichi, até o início de seus ombros, tentando afastar a alça do vestido. Ela correspondia às carícias, mordiscando seu pescoço e tentando afastar parte da camisa do ninja. Foi, então que ele parou. Ainda que sedento, se pôs a fitá-la ..Um dos seios – agora, já mais fartos – estava exposto. No rosto dele, a kunoichi vislumbrou desenhar-se uma feição arrebatada de desejo, porém só sentiu seu peito arfar mais ofegante quando viu para onde os olhos dele se dirigiam. Ele simplesmente abocanhou um de seus mamilos, o descoberto . Lambia-o, chupava-o, como se estivesse faminto, como se estivesse abstêmio...uma abstinência de Sakura. Inevitavelmente, largou os braços de Sakura - que agora pousavam violentamente em suas costas, e tentavam trazê-lo cada vez mais pra perto de si - e com as mãos, visivelmente apressadas, ele afastou a outra alça do vestido. Enquanto beijava um dos seios, acariciava o outro....De repente, ele sentiu seus cabelos serem delicadamente puxados, como que arrastados, até a altura do rosto daquela presença calorosa. Ela queria seus beijos. Assim, desamarrou a parte de trás da roupa dela. Sakura olhava avidamente para o seu rosto, que respirava, desajeitadamente ansioso, perto dela. O vestido se encontrava no chão. Ele a embaraçou mais uma vez, ao despejar-lhe o olhar mordaz, e a jogou sobre o colchão, caindo sobre ela. Ela não correspondia aos beijos, tentava impacientemente desatar o cinto do ninja. Sorriu para ela, quando deu-se conta do que se tratava sua rápida greve, afastou-se dela, para ajudá-la. De repente, tornou-se muito visível enxergar o quanto ele a desejava e ela tratou de arrancar-lhe a camisa. As calças já estavam caídas ao chão. A cena voltava a se repetir, e ele já se encontrava sobre ela novamente.

Beijaram-se vorazmente. A boca de Sasuke, linda como sempre se encontrava tão vermelha como a de Sakura. Seus lábios foram ao encontro dos seios da kunoichi. "Firmes" pensou ele. Roçando sua boca naquela pele cálida. Mordia-os. Lambia-os. Sakura sentia o desejo que ele tinha por ela - não só por seus movimentos animalescos de tanta vontade, mas porque existia algo pressionando-a entre as suas coxas. Ela só conseguia arfar de tanto tesão. Enquanto ele só brincava, perambulando a intimidade dela com a dele. Notar que aquilo tudo era por ela, fazia-a entrar em êxtase. De repente, tudo parou de rodar. Era como se estivesse entrando em um buraco negro. Veio um frio tenso sobre seu corpo. Abriu os olhos e sentiu o moreno a assisti-la. Ela resmungou algo : -Por fa-vor...! Numa mistura de voz doce e sedutora, e não pode evitar sugerir o caminho que ele devia tomar. Ele deu aquele sorriso meia-boca-pervertido e a penetrou. Ela teve espasmos de dor e desejo. –Sas-suuuke! – a jovem chamava, enquanto sentia-o penetrar nela vagarosamente. O ninja observava a tensa face que se formava na kunoichi. Era primeira vez dela e isso só fazia a sua voracidade aumentar querendo tomá-la com avidez. Sakura então começou a desenrijar-se. Gemeu baixinho, consentia mais. Sasuke já estava louco, para penetra-la bruscamente. Sentia ela quente e úmida, chamando por ele. Não agüentou mais. Empurrou-se todo para dentro dela. Quando viu o olhar de dor de Sakura quase se arrependeu, mas selou o grito de dor da moça com um gostoso beijo e deixou que ela se acostumasse um pouco mais com ele dentro dela....Enfim, Sakura deu-lhe um sorriso. E ele viu que era para que continuasse. Começou ir de encontro a ela, cada vez mais forte. Retirava tudo e colocava de novo. – Tão apertada.. – disse ele, deixando escapar. Nisso Sakura mordeu seus próprios lábios e mexeu seu quadril, agindo instintivamente. Ele a olhou com um ar perverso. Queria satisfaze-la, queria muito. Contemplou a cálida visão da jovem tão doce e tão suave, e, ao mesmo tempo, tão sensual e quente. Sua. Com o seu jeito inocente era dominada, totalmente dominada, por ele. Sentindo o poder que tinha sobre ela, não parava de querer ir mais rápido. Fazê-la sentir ele todo. Sentiu as pernas de sua Sakura, amarrarem-se ao seu corpo, pousando em suas costas. Sakura o puxava cada vez mais profundo, dentro de si. Ele aumentou ainda mais, com sua super velocidade, e sentiu finalmente, as contrações vindo de Sakura. O rosto da kunoichi extasiada, e ele não pode mais segurar seu ímpeto: gozou junto a ela.

Tombou, estupidamente cansado ao lado da kunoichi. Cheirou aqueles cabelos que exalavam a cerejeira, em meio ao suor. Sentia a respiração de Sasuke ir estabilizando. Ao fim, sentiu um abraço forte de Sasuke, muito embora, sem nenhuma palavra a acompanhar. Sakura não se ressentiu, estava exausta, mas muito, muito feliz. Os dois, então, adormeceram.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Desculpem a demora...

Infelizmente, como salientei no meu perfil, as condições não estavam favorecendo.

Não acho que ficou bom - e a correção, com tanto barulho a minha volta, não ajudou, novamente. Preciso que alguém me ajude a corrigir...se alguém quiser cooperar ...ficarei feliz...hehehehehe!

Podem criticar a vontade! Eu sei que está uma droga. Mas como eu disse, admiro demais quem escreve hentai [eu amo...(pervertida =$)] mas na hora de escrever a coisa muda de figura.

Quanto às coisas que vão acontecer, estão se desenhando na minha mente, mas não sei como encerrar.

Quanto às reviews:

Muito bgda pelo comentário Uchiha Bianca! Sempre me apoiando é bom vê-la aqui...(é tão triste estar sozinha!!uHAUhauH^^^^) Espero que tenha gostado um pouco do hentai, sei que não é.."bah! Que hentai!",mas é o que eu consegui fazer (reconheço a falta demasiada de detalhes...)!^^ hehehe...mas aceito sugestões! Bjinhos, linda!

Krol09, valeu por se preocupar em comentar...eu sei...eu estava protelando, mas é o medo, sabe?

Bgda pela review! E apareça mais!! Bjinhooos

Obs: o título foi em homenagem à música do kid Abelha! Hehehehe!

Tchauzinho e espero que gostem !


	5. Nem tantas mudanças assim

Saindo o próximo capítulo, ainda que, vocês não tenham pedido...*chorando*

Não sabia que tinha ficado tão péssimo assim o capítulo anterior...ainda assim, preferia ter recebido críticas a um imenso vácuo...Fico pensando.. aliás de maneira muito otimista, que se eu não recebi nada de repente, foi pq vcs acharam que terminaria assim...Bom..as minhas intenções seriam dar continuidade, pois é minha primeira fic e talz, mas se estiver mto ruim eu paro, mas ao menos me avisem!

Reviews...pls! Não custa nd..podem até deixar como anônimos...

Bjs

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

No capítulo anterior:

Tombou, estupidamente cansado, ao lado da kunoichi. Cheirou aqueles cabelos que exalavam a cerejeira, em meio ao suor. Esta, por sua vez, sentia a velocidade da respiração de Sasuke e ir se estabilizando. Ao fim, sentiu um abraço forte de Sasuke, muito embora, sem nenhuma palavra a acompanhar. Sakura não ressentiu-se, estava exausta, mas muito, muito feliz. Os dois, então, adormeceram.

**5 -Nem tantas mudanças assim...**

XxXxXxXxX

_Quanta luz... _– pensou Sakura.

Abriu os olhos, havia uma luz vindo do corredor. Olhou para o lado para constatar que já, provavelmente, havia sido abandonada. Certo! Ficou a observar, a luz ínfima que entrava, mas que aos olhos de Sakura estavam por a incomodar, não revelavam nada. Pelo contrário, só faziam repercutir dentro dela a vozinha:_ Ele se foi novamente. _Levantou-se procurou seu pseudo-vestido, que estava ao lado da cama, e foi até seu pseudo-banheiro. Lá ficou observando que nada, absolutamente nada, havia mudado. Nem mesmo por dentro. _Eu ainda sou a boba Sakura, a infantil, a irritante e a não mais imaculada Sakura. _Droga!

Tomou um banho frio. Convulsões de arrependimento a atormentavam e a faziam se soquear. Entretanto, quando finalmente vislumbrou as recentes cenas que haviam acontecido na noite (?) passada, dava um sorriso hesitante. Se tocava. Havia sido real. Havia sido até bom. Mas por que ele não estava com ela? _Porque ele é o mesmo Sasuke, oras._ Óbvio! Sasuke usou seu corpo. De repente, outra coisa a atormentava e se "esse" fosse o plano dele. Droga! Ele realmente a usara. Mas, por que esse seria o plano? Aff! Claro que não..Mas uma sensação de que algo havia de errado naquilo tudo, não a abandonou.

Enquanto se secava, com a micro toalha, que por sinal já não cheirava muito bem, pensava em um amontoado de coisas. _Seria bom ver o sol...Será que ele vem?... O que será que significou pra ele? Ele nem vai vir... Deixa de ser burra... _

Vestiu sua única roupa disponível, suada e suja, por sinal. Foi até o "quarto" e sentou-se no colchão. Droga! Era isso que merecia? Ficar ali, sozinha, enclausurada, por ter se entregado com tanta avidez àquele sujeitinho asqueroso?? _Nojento! Burra! _Ensandecida com ela, e com o maldito Uchiha, deitou-se. Ficou ali a fitar "a grande" decoração do teto. Soqueava o ar....como se pudesse treinar. Sentiu que uma sombra passava pelo corredor. A porta abriu de lampejo. _É ele...ele veio me.._

- Que decepcionante? HAHahahahaha...!! – disse Kabuto ao olhar o rosto totalmente mudado da médica-nin...

- Para variar, sim...! Mas nada, daqui, me alegra de fato. – disse ela da forma mais desinteressada possível.

- Pois bem, trouxe seu lanche da manhã, pobre flor desabrochada! – disse ele em tom zombeteiro.

Sakura sentiu seu rosto sangrando... Na verdade, internamente. Estava literalmente puta da vida e envergonhada.

- Como ousa? – Gritou indo de encontro ao dele. Simplesmente, e com uma velocidade surpreendente, ele saiu pela porta.

Sakura bem que tentou abri-la, mas foi em vão...

Não tinha o que fazer e, realmente, estava com fome.

_Nossa! – _pensou ela admirando o prato. Enfim, uma refeição decente podia ser vislumbrada. Havia um suco de uma cor alaranjada, mas densa. E havia também alguns biscoitos e uma torrada.

Comeu aquilo, mais rápido até do que Sasuke poderia comer..Talvez _mais até do que Naruto..._pensou, enfim, sorrindo, de forma a relaxar sobre o colchão. Estava "fissurada", olhou novamente para o teto.

Horas iam passando.._Tédiooooo.... Passos. Sasuke? Não..._Meia hora depois a brincadeira continuava. _Barulhos. Sasuke? Ern...Não! Sombras... Sasuke?..Não. Poeira.. Sasuke? Não. _Ótimo! A solidão já a estava enlouquecendo. Enfim, fez o que podia...dormiu.

Batidas a sua porta. Acordou. _Sasuke?_

Contemplou-a.

- Não! O que você quer? – disse ela de má vontade.

- Só vim vê-la! – respondeu Kabuto de forma cortês e ligeiramente irônica.

Ela sentou-se.

- Pronto! Já viu!- deu um sorriso e se deitou estupefata... _que pelo menos me deixem dormir, pra esse cativeiro não ser tããããããoo chato!_

Ele se aproximou, constatando mau-humor (nem tão mau) da Haruno e se sentou ao pé da cama.

- Garota, preciso te perguntar algo. – olhou-a de forma séria.

- Ah, ta! Só o que falta vocês acharem que vou trair Konoha, também. – disse a ele, revirando os olhos.

- Onde Sasuke disse que ia? – ele ordenou a resposta em tom ponderado.

- Ahn?! – Ela o olhou incrédula. – Como vou saber do _seu _comparsa??

Ela o viu arquear as sobrancelhas.

- Por quê? Ele também te abandonou?

Foi a vez de perceber nele um olhar de coagido.

- Não! E coma! – disse ele apontando para o chão. – Por esta noite será só isso que você irá comer. Afinal, foi bem tratada com seu café pela manhã, mas está se comportando muito, muito, mal. – sibilou ele, em um tom que a assustou.

Ele sorriu ao sentir o pavor no olhar de Sakura.

Sakura olhou para o chão e o que enxergou era um copo, aparentemente, com água, e um pouco de arroz. Comeu de forma voraz, novamente. E saciou sua, muito recentemente notada, sede tomando a água com o mesmo ímpeto. De repente, era um gosto amargo que sentia na boca. _Oh não!De novo não..._ Sentindo-se um pouco tonta procurou a cama. Mas mal deu tempo de sentar e novamente, capotou.

***********

- Aiiiii!- gemeu ela baixinho, enquanto.

- Não seja tão fresca! – disse ele em tom severo.

- Sas-suke...- _estou sonhando..só pode, essa sensação de nebulosidade nos meus olhos ..._ – Aiiii!...

- ....

Tentou abrir de forma mais compenetrada os olhos.

- O que você está fazendo? – olhando a seringa nas mãos de Sasuke.

- Não vem ao caso! Pare de tentar se mexer. Assim, é menos dolorido.

Ela assistiu ele retirar o sangue dela, enchendo a seringa.

- O que você quer? – disse ela em um tom mais recuperado.

- Pronto. – disse de pronto se afastando de Sakura.

- Aonde você vai?- perguntou a kunoichi, numa mistura de saudade e de medo.

- Hahaha – gargalhou ele e disse: - Você quer um remedinho pra dormir por mais 5 dias? Eu te dou! Cuidado com seu braço... Não vá puxar o soro.

Continua....

XxXxXxXxX

Nossa..nenhuma review, nem me criticando..é triste....

Só postei o capítulo porque estava com ele pronto..

Ficou tão ruim assim??

Poxa! Não custa deixar review né?! Plsssss

Bjs

*cara de pidona*


End file.
